Truly Mine
by Xia Heaven
Summary: Kim Jongin, atau Kai, adalah saksi akan salah satu kisah cinta terindah yang pernah ada. "Kau tau, ketika membayangkan satu hari tanpa Luhan benar-benar membuatku gila." "Bagaimana sekarang? Tiga bulan tanpa Luhan-" "Aku merasa benar-benar ingin mati." "Tapi..." "Aku tidak mau mati, aku percaya Xiao Lu tidak akan pernah berpaling dariku." Ujar Sehun. HunHan.


Kim Jongin, atau Kai, adalah saksi akan salah kisah cinta terindah yang pernah ada. Jongin selalu mendengar berbagai macam kisah cinta yang mengharukan dan romantis namun baru kali ini Ia menyaksikannya, dari awal pertemuan hingga cinta itu bersemi menjadi hal yang sangat terlalu kuat untuk diskripsikan.

-XH-

**Truly mine,**

By Xia Heaven.

Characters: Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun/Xi Luhan.

Genre: Romance.

Warning: Boys love!

Summary: Kim Jongin, atau Kai, adalah saksi akan salah satu dari sebuah kisah cinta terindah yang pernah ada. "Kau tau, ketika membayangkan satu hari tanpanya benar-benar membuatku gila." "Bagaimana sekarang? Tiga bulan tanpa Luhan-" "Aku merasa benar-benar ingin mati." "Tapi..." "Aku tidak mau mati, aku percaya Xiao Lu tidak akan pernah berpaling dariku." HunHan.

-XH-

Sehun masuk, dua tahun setelah Jongin.

Ia masuk bersama Yixing yang pintar menari. Entah mungkin karena Jongin dan Sehun suka menjelek-jelekan _trainer _yang suka bersombong hati atau mungkin karena mereka berdua yang mempunyai kecintaan untuk menari yang sama atau mungkin karena mereka berdua bisa melengkapi komen sarkastis satu sama lain namun Sehun dan Jongin dengan cepat menjadi teman dekat, sahabat malah.

Sehun sebenarnya mengingatkan Jongin kepada Yunho-sunbaenim, walaupun tidak selalu karena Sehun orang yang lumayan dingin dan sarkastis lebih mirip dengan Changmin-sunbaenim sedangkan Yunho-sunbaenim tipe orang yang _playful_ dan hangat. Tapi Jongin pernah melihat Sehun dan Yunho-sunbaenim yang bercanda di depan pintu ruang latihan dansa sekali. Sahabatnya dan pemimpin dari DBSK itu mempunyai selera yang sama, humor mereka juga sama, makanan yang disuka, gaya tari dan jenis musik.

_Anyway_, setahun setelah Sehun dan Yixing masuk, Xi Luhan masuk.

Semua trainer terasa terancam.

Bagaimana tidak? Mahasiswa tersebut masuk karena salah satu agen SM melihatnya saat ia sedang berbelanja –maaf, itu butuh sebuah penekanan- _**BERBELANJA**__–_ya, lebih baik- Ya, sang Pemuda Cina itu ditawarkan agen SM untuk menjadi trainer saat Ia sedang _**BERBELANJA**_di salah satu distrik kota Seoul.

"Jadi bisa disimpulkan oleh kalian bahwa Xi Luhan itu mempunyai kemungkinan untuk debut dengan cepat!" Ujar Yixing dengan bahasa Korea yang lumayan aneh dan kaku, seiring bersender ke bahu Junmyeon-hyung yang sendari tadi sibuk dengan buku fisika dan matematikanya. Sungguh, fisika dan matematika? Dasar anak dari keluarga guru.

Jongin dan Sehun mengutarkan matanya ketika mendengarkan berita baru dari Yixing itu. Berpikir, apa lalu mereka harus berkata '_wow'_? Jika memang Xi Luhan akan debut duluan, tugasnya hanya menjadi seorang visual nantinya karena wajah cantiknya itu dan mereka semua tau pujian akan tampang itu mudah sekali di dapat jika kau berani untuk pergi ke bawah meja oprasi.

Namun.

Siang itu, di kelas vocal, Sehun dan Jongin untuk pertama kalinya memakan kata mereka sendiri. Xi Luhan bukan hanya terlihat seperti boneka cantik dengan mata bulat dari Cina, kemampuan vocalnya juga tidak bisa dipungkiri. Mungkin tidak sehebat Jaejoong-sunbaenim, malah tidak sehebat Kyuhyun-sunbaenim namun kedua penari muda dari SM itu berhutang mengatakan 'wow' kepada Luhan dan suara lembut yang menenangkan hati itu.

-XH-

Luhan mulai bergabung dengan grup besar mereka setelah Yixing dan Zi, Jongin lebih suka memanggil Tao dengan 'Zi', yang sama-sama berbangsa Cina itu mengajaknya. Luhan diterima dengan hangat oleh mereka karena bahkan Sehun dan Jongin tidak bisa menolak senyuman hangat yang terlihat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Senyuman itu mematikan." Komen Chanyeol suatu hari setelah mereka selesai latihan, Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

Namun beberapa bulan setelah mengenal Luhan lebih dekat, Jongin mengambil kesimpulan tampang dan senyuman Luhan kontras sekali dengan personalitasnya.

Luhan, Jongin sadari, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ada dibenaknya. Jongin, yang sempat mempunyai rasa untuk Luhan, lebih menyukai orang yang tersenyum lembut, pendiam dan benar-benar manis jadi wajar ketika Ia mulai dekat dengan Luhan, rasa itu mulai menghilang dan pergi entah kemana karena Luhan adalah… Luhan.

Luhan mengingatkannya kepada Sunbaenim mereka yang sudah tidak satu agensi dengan mereka, Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong-sunbaenim mempunyai imej cantik, manis dan sedikit feminim, mengingat wajah yang cantik itu dan kemampuannya memasak, namun ketika Jaejoong-sunbaenim sedang mengujungi gedung trainer SM untuk menjemput Taemin, yang sedang menjenguk Jongin, Jongin menyadari bahwa Jaejoong-sunbaenim itu justru kebalikan dari imejnya, dia ranggas, keras kepala dan lumayan kasar.

Luhan seperti itu.

"_He's beautiful but reckless."_ Jongin memberitau Sehun opininya tentang Luhan suatu hari. Jongin sudah memprediksikan Sehun akan mendengus dan melemparkan komen sarkastis –karena Sehun benar-benar hebat dalam bidang itu- namun Sehun hanya mengangguk seiring mata coklat gelap itu mengikuti gerakan Luhan yang sedang bercanda dengan Baekhyun, yang baru masuk dua bulan yang lalu bersama Jongdae.

Jongin hanya bisa berkedip melihat Sehun.

Ah, Ia lupa akan satu hal.

Luhan benar-benar mengingatkannya kepada Jaejoong-sunbaenim dan Sehun, walaupun tidak selalu, mengingatkannya kepada Yunho-sunbaenim, apalagi seleranya.

Jongin sering mendengar cerita dari Taemin bahwa tipe kekasih idaman Yunho-sunbaenim selalu mengingatkan Taemin kepada Jaejoong-sunbaenim.

Dan Luhan benar-benar mengingatkan Jongin kepada Jaejoong-sunbaenim dan Sehun, walaupun tidak selalu, mengingatkannya kepada Yunho-sunbaenim, apalagi seleranya. Tipe kekasih idaman Yunho-sunbaenim mengingatkan Taemin kepada Jaejoong-sunbaenim dan Jaejoong-sunbaenim mengingatkan Jongin kepada Luhan.

Pada akhir hari itu, Jongin tidak begitu terkejut ketika Sehun hanya mengangguk saat Jongin menanyakan apa Luhan itu tipenya.

-XH-

Luhan dan Sehun mulai dekat ketika Luhan benar-benar kesulitan di kelas dansa mereka dan baik, Jongin maupun Yixing sibuk dengan tumpukan koreografi lainnya.

Begini, Jongin dan Yixing lumayan dekat dengan Luhan namun entah kenapa, meski berkata bahwa Luhan adalah tipenya, Sehun malah lebih suka mendekati Zi –Tao, tapi sekali lagi Jongin lebih suka memanggil Tao dengan 'Zi'- atau Junmyeon-hyung.

Anak itu selalu dengan sengaja menjauh dari Luhan dan Jongin sendiri, bingung kenapa.

Ketidak dekatan mereka menjadi salah satu sebab kenapa Sehun adalah orang terakhir yang dipikirkan oleh Luhan ketika Ia benar-benar butuh bantuan di kelas dansa mereka. Malah Jongin yang menyarankan Luhan untuk bertanya kepada Sehun.

Bukan hanya untuk mendekatankan mereka, namun juga karena Sehun adalah pengajar yang cerdas. Jongin selalu bisa mengusai teknik tari dengan cepat namun Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepada orang lain.

Itu keahlian Sehun.

Ia tidak akan terkejut jika suatu saat sahabatnya itu akan menjadi seorang CEO agensi hiburan atau hal-hal semacamnya.

"Kau benar-benar harus mencoba untuk bertanya kepada Sehun, Ia hebat dalam hal mengajarkan orang." Ujar Jongin. Luhan mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan mengambil nafas sebelum berdiri lalu menghampiri Sehun.

Samar-samar, Jongin bisa mengdengar percakapan mereka.

"Tolong! Aku benar-benar _lost_ di koreografi kali ini!"

"Kenapa aku? Tidak Jongin? Atau bahkan Yixing? Kau dekat dengan Yixing?"

"Ini kenapa tidak, kau selalu begitu setiap kali aku meminta tolong, menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Yixing atau Jongin!"

"Heh, kalau memang tidak punya niat untuk meminta tolong kepadaku, ya tidak usah."

"Aku juga tidak mau… tapi Jongin dan Yixing sibuk dengan tumpukan koreografi lainnya! Dan Jongin menyuruhku meminta bantuanmu!"

"…"

Jongin melirik ke meja di sebrangnya yang hanya ada Luhan dan Sehun di tempat duduknya. Sang penari itu menyeringai kecil ketika sahabatnya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Seringai itu bertambah besar ketika Sehun membelakan matanya karena Luhan memeluk Sehun tanpa aba-aba dan menucapkan beberapa kali terima kasih.

'_Heh, lucky asshole_…' Ujar Jongin ketika melihat Luhan memeluk lehernya Sehun. Luhan adalah tipenya Sehun, pasti ada kesenangan tersendiri di Sehun ketika Luhan memeluknya. Jongin baru mau berdiri dan memisahkan Luhan dan Sehun ketika sebuah suara dan tangan menahanya.

"Eh, Jongin-ah?" Ia menoleh mendengar suara layak malaikat yang agak tidak asing untuknya. Do Kyungsoo berkedip dengan mata besarnya. Ia terbeku. Apa Ia pernah bilang bahwa tipe kekasihnya adalah orang yang manis dengan senyuman lembut dan suara layak malaikat? Apa Ia juga pernah bahwa Kyungsoo memenuhi semua kriteria tipe kekasihnya itu? "A-ah, kau sudah mau pergi?"

Ah, sungguh! Ia punya urusan lain namun, sialnya… suara lembut dan wajah menggemaskan itu!

"T-tidak," Jongin berdeham, mencoba untuk membuat suaranya tidak bergoyang karena efek dari hatinya yang berdebar cukup kencang itu. "Kau butuh sesuatu, Hyung?" Ujarnya dengan –berpura-pura- tenang. Jongin kembali berkedip ketika Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Ah, sungguh persetanan dengan senyuman bagaikan malaikat itu!

"Ya, hum… Kau tau tugas tentang kolaborasi antara vocal dengan _dancer_ itu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ah, begini… Aku tidak begitu bisa menari jadi-" Kyungsoo dengan manisnya –di mata Jongin- menundungkan kepalanya lalu bermain dengan jari-jarinya. "Hem, aku ingin bertanya, a-apa boleh jika kau menjadi _partner_ku?"

Jongin kembali berkedip.

Apa Ia tidak salah dengar? Do Kyungsoo? Pemuda dengan suara malaikat itu ingin berkolaborasi denganya?

"A-ah! Tapi… jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa!" Ujar sang Pemuda manis itu dengan cepat namun sebelum Kyungsoo bisa mengambil kesimpulan lebih jauh, Jongin sudah menahannya.

"_I'm thrill, actually!"_ Ujar Penari muda itu. "A-aku cuma agak syok, Hyung yang jelas-jelas salah satu vocalis terbaik antara trainer SME mau berkolaborasi sama aku." Jongin benar-benar menyukai cara wajah pemuda di depannya berubah merah.

"E-eh? Ma-maksud terbaik apa? Jelas Jongdae atau Baekhyun, bahkan Luhan mempunyai suara lebih baik dari pada aku," Balas Kyungsoo namun mata itu kemudian menatap lembut ke arah mata Jongin dan sekali lagi, Jongin harus mengucapkan 'tenang' kepada hatinya berkali-kali. "namun aku cukup yakin kau penari terbaik di sini, Jongin-ah!" Ujarnya dengan manis seiring dengan senyuman dan wajah yang dimiringkan.

Tidak ada yang bisa merusak kesenangannya hari itu setelah mendengar pujian dari Kyungsoo, yah selain Sehun yang muncul dengan seringai terhibur yang terlalu menjengkelkan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jongin seiring mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hum?" Sehun menoleh ke arahnya hanya untuk berkedip dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, memang kenapa?" Bagus, sang Sahabat tidak mau memberitau apa yang terjadi di antaranya dan Luhan.

Sayangnya, Ia tidak punya hati untuk menyalahkan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar bersalah. Sekali lagi, persetanan dengan senyuman bagaikan malaikat itu!

Namun ketika esoknya, Ia melihat Luhan datang ke meja makan kantin mereka dengan sebuah _bubble tea _dan roti _sandwhichi_ lalu menyerahkannya ke Sehun, Jongin mengerti. "Pertukaran setara," Jelas Sehun ketika Luhan terus menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan. "aku mengajarkanmu koreografi kali ini dan kau membawa makan siang untuk ku."

Jongin sempat berpikir bahwa Sehun itu orang yang cukup sadis dalam mengejar cintanya, membuat Luhan hanya diam dan menatap Sehun seiring Sehun melahap sandwhich tuna itu, yah kata kuncinya sempat sih, karena kemudian Ia melihat Sehun, yang di tengah-tengah melahap makan siang dari Luhan itu, menyuapi Luhan dengan sandwhich tuna itu sedikit-sedikit.

-XH-

Hari itu Jongin juga belajar, dari cara Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menerima suapan dari Sehun, meladeni godaan Sehun dan menolak Jongin yang menawarkan untuk menggantikan Sehun menjadi guru jika Sehun terlalu menjengkelkan untuk Luhan.

Ia belajar bahwa Sehun itu juga kemungkinan besar tipe Luhan.

-XH-

"Bagaimana caranya dia," Yixing menunjuk ke arah Sehun. "yang paling tidak dekat dengan Luhan, bisa menjadi dekat dengan Luhan dalam waktu 2 minggu aku sibuk dengan koreografiku?!" Ujar sang pemuda Cina itu seiring memicingkan matanya.

Jongin bisa mengerti perasaan Yixing.

Melihat Sehun duduk dengan wajah di istirahatkan ke tanganya dan sebuah seringai kecil terpasang di wajahnya seiring menggoda Luhan yang dengan _playful_-nya membalas godaan Sehun.

Jongin punya teori, bahwa sebenarnya mereka berdua benar-benar ingin mengenal satu sama lain bahkan sebelum Jongin menyuruh Luhan meminta bantuan ke Sehun, namun Luhan –meski indah dan baik- mempunyai _pride_ yang hampir sama tinggi dengan Sehun dan Sehun sendiri –di balik wajah tak peduli itu- mempunyai kebanggaan yang cukup tinggi.

Mereka berhutang kepada Jongin sekarang, kalau bukan karena usul Jongin, mungkin mereka berdua tidak akan sedekat sekarang.

-XH-

Jongin perhatikan bahwa Sehun dan Luhan memang tidak sedekat Yixing dan Luhan atau Sehun dan Jongin yang selalu memberi taukan segala rahasia ke satu sama lain, Sehun dan Luhan mempunyai kedekatan tersendiri.

Seperti saat Luhan merindukan rumahnya, Jongin melihat mata Luhan yang mati, sebuah senyuman yang tidak bisa dibilang senyuman namun Jongin juga melihat Sehun yang menahan Luhan di ruang latihan dan akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di pinggiran ruang latihan dengan Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, air mata keluar dari matanya dan isakan keluar dari mulutnya.

Jongin juga melihat Luhan yang tersenyum dengan riang esok harinya, Ia juga mendengar Yixing yang menanyakan apa Luhan tidak merindukan rumahnya lagi dan Ia melihat Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun sebelum tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala seiring berkata. "Ah, _but I am home."_

Atau kasus tentang Sehun, di mana Sehun –di balik kecuekan itu- mempunyai beberapa masalah.

Bukan masalah besar seperti orang tua yang cerai atau bagaimana, melainkan masalah seperti menyeimbangkan antara tugas sebagai murid dan tugas sebagai trainer, orang tua yang mengharapkan banyak dari Sehun dan hal-hal macam itu.

Jongin kadang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika sahabatnya mengalami hari di mana semua masalah itu datang secara keseluruhan kepada Sehun. Ia ingin membantu Sehun namun melihat tugas sendiri, Jongin hanya bisa berpikir, bagaimana caranya?

Namun tetap saja menyakitkan, melihat sahabatnya duduk di pinggir ruang latihan seiring menatap ke satu bagian dari ruangan dengan pandangan kosong karena Jongin, meski kadang tidak kelihatan, sangat peduli pada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" Luhan bertanya kepadanya di tengah-tengah makan siang mereka. Mata coklat itu melirik ke arah Sehun yang duduk di ujung meja, jauh dari mereka. Suara Luhan tenang, damai namun mata itu… mata itu menggambarkan sebuah badai, mata Luhan terlihat benar-benar khawatir.

Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun dan menghela nafas.

"Masalah."

"Masalah apa?"

"Kau tau, masalah remaja yang masih sekolah dengan orang tua yang mengharapkan banyak hal namun Ia memilih untuk menjadi trainer." Luhan hanya bisa mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya sebelum mengangguk pelan, seakan mencoba mengerti.

Jongin bukan seorang ahli psikolog namun ketika Sehun dan Luhan menghilang setelah mereka selesai latihan dan kembali dengan Sehun yang biasanya, yang sarkastis dan cuek, yang _senang_, Ia tau bahwa prediksinya Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun jatuh ke masalahnya, itu benar.

Begitu pula teorinya tentang Sehun dan Luhan yang mempunyai kedekatan intimasi tersendiri.

-XH-

Dua bulan memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya, Jongin menyadari bahwa Sehun dan Luhan mempunyai rutinitas yang simpel.

Pagi hari, Sehun akan pergi ke sekolah dan Luhan masih harus mengambil kelas di universitasnya.

Siang hari, Sehun dan Luhan akan bertemu di depan gedung trainer SM dan Luhan akan memeluk Sehun dari belakang sebagai sapaan sebelum Sehun sendiri menariknya ke depan dan merangkulnya seiring mereka berdua berjalan ke ruang latihan.

Sore hari, mereka berdua akan pergi ke kafe tak bernama yang berada di pelosok Seoul dan membeli _bubble tea_ yang menurut keduanya adalah bubble tea terbaik di kota Seoul.

Malam hari, mereka berdua akan berjalan ke arah stasiun dengan keduanya bergandengan tangan dan Jongin mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Jongin akan mengikuti mereka dari belakang, seiring memperhatikan cara Sehun menggengam tangan Luhan seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya dan Jongin juga yakin bahwa Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan_nya_.

-XH-

Cerita mereka tidak seperti sebuah drama panjang yang bertele-tele namun Jongin tetap suka melihat mereka berdua, takdir juga sepertinya sudah memutuskan bahwa dia suka melihat Sehun dan Luhan bersama.

Dari mana Jongin tau? Dari di setiap tugas, Luhan dan Sehun pasti dipasangkan bersama, dari di mana di situ ada Sehun, tak lama Luhan akan muncul dan begitu pula sebaliknya, dari cara mereka berdua mulai punya '_inside joke' _yang hanya diketahui satu sama lain, dari cara Sehun mulai suka tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan, dari cara Luhan mengajari Sehun soal-soal fisika dan matematik yang tidak dimengerti sang Pemuda yang lebih muda, dari pandangan mereka –ah! Tunggu! Tunggu!- Itu sih tanda-tanda mereka berdua suka akan satu sama lain!

Kalau bicara takdir itu, mungkin 'kecelakaan' siang ini.

Zi –Tao, tapi seperti yang Jongin katakan, Ia lebih suka memanggil Tao dengan Zi- dengan semua _wushu _dan seni bela dirinya itu adalah orang yang cukup ceroboh. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti konsep di mana Zi benar-benar hebat di semua bela diri namun sang Panda Cina itu bisa tersandung oleh udara kosong di luar wushu mematikannya itu.

Kembali ke 'kecelakaan' itu, Ia, Kris, Zi, Sehun dan Luhan sedang melakukan koreografi yang lumayan rumit dengan perpindahan posisi dan Zi –dengan kecerobohan yang tidak masuk akal itu- kehilangan keseimbangannya dan menabrak Luhan. Untunglah, Kris yang berada di dekat kedua pemuda Cina itu segera menangkap Zi namun Luhan jatuh dan bertabrakan dengan Sehun yang kaget dan sama sekali tidak punya persiapan.

Kedua sahabatnya itu –Luhan dan Sehun- berakhir di lantai dengan-

Dengan Luhan mencium bibir Sehun.

Sang pemuda cantik itu dengan cepat berdiri dan menjauh dari Sehun yang terdiam sebelum mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Heh, _so much for a special first kiss…" _Ujar Sehun dengan enteng sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke posis semula.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terbeku.

"Tunggu!" Luhan kemudian menarik kaus Sehun dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Ciuman pertama? Sehun-ah, kau pasti bercanda-"

"Aku masih tujuh belas tahun, ingatkan **Hyung**? Wajar bukan kalau aku belum pernah merasakan ciuman pertama? Ditambah aku ini trainer SM, Hyung pasti bercanda jika bilang aku punya waktu untuk hal itu." Ujar sahabat Jongin itu dengan penekanan di kata 'Hyung', Jongin bisa melihat Luhan berkedip.

Yah, Ia bisa mengerti Luhan sih. Sehun kadang bertingkah terlalu dewasa untuk anak berumur tujuh belas tahun, jadi wajar kalau kadang Luhan lupa bahwa Sehun itu lebih muda dari pada Jongin, Zi bahkan Luhan sendiri.

Sehun menyuruh mereka untuk kembali latihan dan menghiraukan 'kecelakan' namun Jongin tau, meski semua orang tidak begitu peduli, Luhan merasa benar-benar bersalah.

Sekali lagi, Ia hanya diam melihat Sehun yang ditahan oleh Luhan di ruang dansa selesai latihan.

"Sehun-ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf-"

"Luhan, ciuman pertama… _big deal_." Jongin benar-benar tidak bermaksud mendengarkan, namun pintu ruang latihan tidak ditutup dengan kencang dan Ia masih menikmati minuman dingin dari mesin minuman di samping ruang latihan.

"Tapi… tetap saja!"

"Dengar, Luhan… Kau tau aku tidak begitu peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tapi-"

"Jika kau benar-benar merasa bersalah," Jongin bisa melihat Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat. "Kita lupakan ciuman 'kecelakaan' tadi dan kau sekarang cium aku dengan benar."

"H-hah?"

"Jongin… ah?" Jongin menoleh ketika mendengar suara malaikat yang tidak asing baginya. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan mesin minuman dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan, sebuah kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo saat Ia bingung, Jongin tau karena Sehun bukan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi dekat dengan orang yang disukai.

"Ah! Hyung! Kau sedang apa?"

"Apa maksudmu sedang apa? Kau itu yang sedang apa, berdiri di depan pintu ruang latihan dan pose seperti pencuri yang sedang bersembunyi."

"EH? Hyung, kau melukaiku! Masa Kim Jongin, dengan seluruh ketampanannya ini, kau bilang pencuri?" Ujar Jongin dengan dramatik. Ia suka tawa Kyungsoo yang renyah dan indah.

"Kau tau, aku sempat mengira kau itu junior yang sopan dan pemalu," Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya dengan _playful_. "Ahhh… ternyata aku salah, kau benar-benar junior narsis yang tidak tau malu.~~" Jongin merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan tersenyum jahil.

"Kau tetap mencintaiku, kan?"

"Terserahmu.~" Jongin kemudian lupa akan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih ada di ruang latihan, setidaknya sampai keesokannya di mana mereka berkumpul di kantin dan tepat setelah Luhan duduk di samping Sehun, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menciumnya pelan dan Luhan sendiri hanya bersemu merah sebelum menghela nafas dan tersenyum manis namun malu ke arah Sehun.

Resmi, mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan Jongin melewatkannya karena Kyungsoo.

Namun sialnya, Jongin sendiri, sekali lagi, tidak punya hati untuk mengutuk Kyungsoo dan senyuman bagaikan malaikat itu yang sepertinya selalu membuatnya melewatkan setiap kejadian penting dari proses cinta dari kedua temannya itu. Ah, cinta… kenapa kau begitu menyusahkan?

-XH-

Jongin sempat mengira bahwa Sehun dan Luhan tidak begitu serius dengan hubungan mereka, karena dari cara Sehun yang masih suka memperhatikan guru dancer cantik mereka _lebih dari yang diperlukan_ atau Luhan yang masih membiarkan orang-orang mendekatinya, merangkulnya atau menggandeng tanganya, siapa yang mengira bahwa mereka sudah resmi dan serius?

Namun ketika mereka selesai latihan dan Jongin tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sehun dan Luhan, Ia membuang perkiraan itu jauh-jauh.

"Wo ai ni!"

"Hah?"

"Itu bahasa Cina dari 'aku mencintaimu'!"

"Lalu? Kau mau aku membalas itu?

"Buuuukaaaan! Maksudku, bagaimana kalau sebagai pertukaran setara dari kau membantu dalam koreografi dari kelas tari, aku membantumu dalam bahasa mandarin? Lebih efesien dari makan siang itu bukan?"

"…"

"SEEEEEHUUUUUNNNN!"

"Hm, kalau begitu apa bahasa mandarin dari rusa?"

"Eh? Lu…"

"Huh? Lu dari Luhan?"

"BUUUKAAAAN!"

"Hm… kalau gitu, apa bahasa mandarin dari kecil?"

"Kenapa kau menanyangkan hal yang aneh-aneh?"

"Perjanjian pertukaran setara kita mau kau buang? Lebih memilih membawakanku makan siang?"

"Ugh, kecil itu Xiao."

"Xiao Lu…" Sehun mencobanya. "Cocok untukmu bukan? Xiao Lu."

"APANYA YANG COCOK!"

"Hmm… Xi Luhan," Suara Sehun jatuh satu octav dan Luhan terbeku mendengar suara dari pemuda yang lebih darinya itu. Husky, tak lebih dari bisikan agak kasar. "Xiao Lu," Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tegas. "Wo ai ni."

Ya, Jongin melepar pikira bahwa mereka tidak serius itu jauh-jauh karena jika ada orang yang bisa membuat Sehun menjadi klise dan romantis seperti itu, Jongin yakin sekali, orang itu adalah cinta sejati Sehun.

Dan menurut Jongin, orang itu hanya Xi Luhan seorang.

-XH-

'_Ironis_.' Pikir Jongin.

Ia, Sehun, Junmyeon-hyung, Yixing-hyung, Jongdae-hyung, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok-hyung, Zi, Kris-hyung, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka debut bersama. Jongin tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya ketika Ia tau bahwa Ia akan debut bersama Kyungsoo dan sepuluh orang sahabatnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar Ia sayangkan adalah mereka akan dibagi menjadi dua, Exo-K dan Exo-M. Exo-M akan bertugas di daerah mandarin, Taiwan dan Cina sedangkan Exo-K di daerah Korea. Exo-M terdiri atas Xiumin, Chen, Kris, Tao, Lay dan Luhan sedangkan Exo-K terdiri atas Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan ada di dua grup berbeda.

Jongin tau bahwa Luhan mungkin tidak akan terpengaruh oleh batas karena Sehun hanya berjarak satu telepon dan pesan, Luhan cukup dewasa tentang hal ini jadi Jongin tidak khawatir namun Jongin tidak bisa berkata hal yang sama untuk sahabatnya.

Sehun –dengan semua kedewasaannya- cukup manja kepada Luhan.

Seperti seminggu sebelum Exo-M pergi, Sehun benar-benar tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Luhan. Sedikit menyakitkan melihat mereka berdua harus berpisah selama tiga bulan tapi Jongin sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Namun seminggu setelah kepergian Exo-M, Sehun terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia kadang berkata secara random bahwa Ia merindukan Luhan namun tidak lebih dari itu, mungkin Sehun akan menelepon pemuda Cina itu namun itu saja.

Sifat yang benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dilihat Jongin seminggu sebelum Exo-M pergi itu membuat Jongin sendiri sedikit khawatir akan sahabatnya.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak khawatir?" Kyungsoo berhenti membaca bukunya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Sehun benar-benar terlalu tenang, Ia benar-benar berbeda dengan dia yang menempel pada Luhan dua minggu yang lalu!"

"Kurasa justru normal."

"Hah?"

"Sehun orang yang sedikit rasional, di situ asal sifat dewasanya jadi meskipun Ia ingin berkeluh-kesan terus menerus tentang merindukan Luhan-hyung, Ia juga tau Ia punya tanggung jawab sebagai seorang Idola sekarang." Kyungsoo kemudian terdiam sebentar. "Lagipula, kurasa Sehun yang tidak ingin menunjukan Ia sangat merindukan Luhan itu menunjukan, meski khawatir, Ia percaya penuh pada Luhan."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti kekasih idaman."

"Mungkin karena dia memang?"

"Dan aku tidak?"

"Hm… Kai? Aku suka Kai kok, di balik personalitasmu yang sombong dan arogan, kamu benar-benar manis." Jongin menghembungkan pipinya.

Kim Jongin adalah Kim Jongin. Kai adalah persona yang Jongin pakai di depan kamera sebagai salah satu bagian dari Exo dan tidak ada yang lebih dibenci Jongin daripada disamakan dengan Kai.

"Aku tidak menanyangkan soal Kai, tapi soal Kim Jongin!" Belanya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau Jongin-ah mau menunjukan kepadaku kau bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik, mungkin-" Kata-kata itu tidak sempat terselesaikan ketika Jongin sudah menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya dan mencium vocalis itu dengan lembut dan pelan.

Masalah tentang Sehun terlupakan sementara.

-XH—

"Kau tau agensi kita menyuruh Luhan dan Minseok untuk meningkatkan _fanservice _mereka, begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Yixing…" Ujar Beakhyun-hyung suatu hari dengan random seiring menatap Laptopnya. Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun yang sendari tadi sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya, Ia sempat melihat tangan sahabatnya itu terhenti sebelum kembali menulis.

"Ah! Kris dan Luhan juga bukan? Aku kemarin melihat beberapa _banner_ mereka," Jongin melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan PS3 nya. "Luhan, Kris dan kau, Kai… banyak sekali fanservicenya."

"Hatiku hanya untuk Kyungsoo seorang." Balas Jongin dengan cepat, seakan refleks dari hatinya. Para anggota Exo-K, terkecuali Kyungsoo, menatap Jongin dengan seringai jahil.

"Kita tau, _dance machine…_ kita tau."

Junmyeon-hyung lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan perkerjaan rumahnya. "Sehun juga lumayan banyak bukan? SeKai, HunHo, HunHan, HunLay, TaoHun…" Ujar sang pemimpin Exo-K itu. Junmyeon-hyung dengan perlahan duduk di samping Sehun.

"Hm? Ah…"

"Mau menggantikan Luhan? Kau dan Jongin sepertinya sedang laris-larisnya." Jongin harus berusaha menahan sarapan yang sudah berusaha keluar dari mulutnya ketika mendengar Junmyeon-hyung yang bercanda tidak lucu itu.

"Maaf, Hyung… aku tidak menyukai _incest!_"

"Apanya yang incest, Jongin-ah? Kau dan Sehun bukan saudara kandung."

"Ya, tapi aku sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai saudaraku sendiri, aneh membayangkanya sebagai kekasihku," Jongin dengan cepat memeluk dirinya. "Heh, berkata Sehun sebagai kekasihku saja sudah membuatku merinding, tidak terima kasih!" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah _Maknae_ Exo itu.

"Bagaimana Sehun-ah? Mau mengambil Jongin-ah dariku?" Ujar Kyungsoo enteng. Apa-apaan kekasihnya itu? Menjualnya dengan mudah seperti itu?

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sehun bermain dengan pulpennya sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak mau hidup dengan Kyungsoo-hyung mengancam membunuhku," Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Sehun pelan. "Lagi pula…"

Semua anggota Exo-K menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Lagipula, aku kurang yakin ada yang bisa menggantikan Luhan."

Dan seharian itu Jongin tidak habis pikir, kemana Sehun dengan komen sarkastisnya dan aura cuek itu? Sejak kapan sang Maknae itu tidak hanya menjadi sangat dewasa namun juga romantis? Sampai berkata demikian soal Luhan.

Gah! Cinta membuatmu aneh!

"Kau saja yang tidak romantis." Komen Kyungsoo ketika Jongin memutuskan menceritakan delimanya kepada kekasihnya itu.

-XH-

"Tidak cemburu?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan pandangan bertanya, meski wajah itu tetap datar. "Soal Luhan dan beribu fanservicenya?"

Sehun menggangkat bahunya.

"_Job_ bukan? Untuk apa cemburu?" Jawab Maknae itu sebelum pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ada yang salah.

Sehun tenang, terlalu tenang.

Jongin sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu adalah orang yang terlalu dewasa untuk umurnya namun kali ini dia itu benar-benar… terlalu tenang.

-XH-

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ini sudah beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Ia terus mendengar sebuah teriakan atau suara seperti orang yang sedang bertengkar namun hanya pada satu pihak. Sungguh, apa asrama mereka berhantu?

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berjalan ke tempat tidur Kyungsoo yang berada di seberang tempat tidurnya, berbaring di sebelah kekasihnya dengan nyaman dan memeluknya sebelum kembali ke dunia mimpi.

Tapi sungguh, suara apa sebenarnya itu?

-XH-

Jongin tau bahwa bahkan Sehun mempunyai batas dan batasnya sebenarnya sudah dilewati berkali-kali, namun entah apa yang membuat Sehun tetap memilih untuk tetap menjadi tenang.

"Kenapa?" Jongin memutuskan untuk bertanya beberapa minggu kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu kenapa?

"Kau terlalu tenang! Kau bahkan tidak cemburu! Kalau aku tidak melihat proses di mana kau jatuh cinta kepada Luhan, mungkin aku akan menganggap kau sudah tidak cinta lagi kepada Luhan!"

Sehun berkedip sebentar sebelum mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Jongin melihat sahabatnya itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak yakin Luhan akan senang jika aku cemburu akan hal kecil seperti fanservice."

Suara itu, nada itu.

Jongin tau, itu nada yang digunakan Sehun ketika Ia menceritakan sebuah kesimpulan yang Ia pikirkan matang-matang.

"Lagipula, apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa Luhan dan aku tidak pernah bertengkar karena hal ini?" Sekarang giliran Jongin yang berkedip, Sehun menyeringai kecil. "Kita pernah bertengkar heboh lewat telepon selama seminggu, aku yakin Kyungsoo-hyung yang sempat lewat kamarku waktu itu mendengarnya."

Tunggu! Jadi suara teriakan itu Sehun yang sedang bertengkar dengan Luhan? Ukh! Jongin hampir mengadu ke menejer mereka bahwa asrama mereka berhantu! Tunggu, lebih dari itu! "Lalu? Bagaimana? Kalian masih bertengkar?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mata itu menatap lembut ke arah ponselnya. "Dua hari setelah minggu pertengkaran itu, Luhan meneleponku kembali." Sebuah senyuman kecil kemudian muncul di wajah Sehun. "Ia berkali-kali menggumakan 'maaf' dengan isakan yang tak henti," Sahabatnya itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, mengacak rambutnya dan menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, aku sendiri yang selalu bilang bahwa kepercayaan itu yang membuat sebuah hubungan itu berjalan, namun aku malah seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Luhan akan dengan mudahnya jatuh hati ke orang lain. Bodohnya."

"Lalu? Kau memaafkannya?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti meminta maaf. Aku sadar aku yang egois, kita berdua berada di dunia di mana kesalah pahaman akan sering terjadi dan jika aku tidak percaya penuh pada Luhan atau tidak berkata jujur dan langsung tanpa bertele-tele, kesalah pahaman itu akan terjadi lagi dan mungkin bertambah besar…" Jongin melihat sahabatnya itu memandang foto di sebelah kasurnya, foto Sehun dan Luhan. "Semakin besar dan mempunyai potensial tinggi untuk membuat Luhan berjalan keluar dari hidupku, aku… sama sekali tidak mau itu terjadi, aku sama sekali tidak sanggup menghadapi hal itu."

-XH-

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hari tanpa Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin dengan tiba-tiba suatu hari ketika mereka mempunyai jadwal bebas. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Sehun yang sibuk dengan buku komiknya, Jongin melihat Sehun tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tau, ketika aku mencoba membayangkan satu hari tanpa Luhan, aku sempat menjadi benar-benar gila." Jongin tersenyum jahil mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Tiga bulan tanpa Luhan-" Kata-katanya diputus oleh Sehun.

"Aku merasa benar-benar ingin mati, aku masih khawatir bagaimana kalau dia tidak merindukanku, bagaimana kalau Ia bertemu dengan fan yang cantik atau tampan lalu memilih Ia lebih menyukai fan itu, atau bagaimana jika Ia bertemu dengan Idolanya dan Idolanya ternyata juga menyukainya dan Ia akan meninggalkanku, bagaimana jika Ia memutuskan bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk cintanya, sejuta sekenario muncul di benakku dan aku merasa benar-benar ingin mati."

"Tapi..." Jongin tau ada kata 'tapi' di kalimat ocehan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau mati, aku percaya Xiao Lu tidak akan pernah berpaling dariku, karena Xi Luhan hanya untukku seorang, bahkan sejak awal ketika kita berdua mendengarkannya bernyanyi."

-XH-

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun yang berlari memeluk Luhan dan menciumnya pelan. Ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan rindu dan cinta dari mereka berdua. Panggil dirinya klise namun Ia sangat yakin bahwa selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Ia melihat sebuah 'cinta sejati' terjadi di depan batang hidungnya.

"_Wo ai ni, Xiao Lu…"_

"_Saranghae, Oh Sehun…"_

Namun yah, Kim Jongin sama sekali tidak menyesal.

End.

*KABUUUUUUUUUR* *SEMBUNYI*

AHHHH! LAGI-LAGI FANFIC TANPA PUNCAK! DX

Mungkin karena awalnya mau bikin drabbles tapi malah jadi gini…

Mohon maaf, jangan bunuh Xia! DX

Well, Xia menerima semua review bahkan flame yang masuk akal :)

Trimis udah mau baca! ;)


End file.
